Humano y Lagarto
by Acero 12
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre un ser que descubrió podría cambiar todo y un espíritu en busca de venganza. Juntos lograrían sus objetivos y se volverían grandes amigos, ¿pero qué vivencias tuvieron juntos para qué esto sucediese?


**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Después de meses estancado (se me había jodido la PC hasta hace no mucho) les traigo uno de los Spin-Off prometidos. Recomiendo leer éste al terminar UDD, ya que si bien tiene escenas dónde las cosas ocurren antes (la mayoría de la historia ocurre entre los episodios 21 y 22, con un leve flashback al 18), hay una parte que ocurre después de UDD.**

 **Si bien la historia trata de Magnus y Sardian, en sí ellos participan poco y nada (a mí gusto). Cuándo lean, entenderán a dónde apunto.**

 **Luego subiré el de Kabal que prometí hace dos años.**

 **¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 _ **Humano y Lagarto.**_

 _Después de haber borrado la memoria de todos excepto ellos, Magnus y Sardian decidieron mantenerse en el entrenamiento con Smoke, Nightwolf y Andrae, sus colegas. Magnus desconocía que sus amigos y espíritus acompañantes recordaban el suceso que los unió irónicamente. Ése suceso que aún tenía a ambos bastante deseosos de más. Deseosos de justicia y poder._

 _Mi misión es simple: fui un Elder Gods en el pasado y caí por culpa de One Being en la perdición, pero el amor de Shezade y una extraña ilusión de Magnus me hizo comprender bien los hechos._

 _Tanto Dominique como Shezade intentaban salvarme de una y otra manera, y me disculpé con ellos por todo; en cambio, Caroline me seguía odiando por haber protegido a Shao de la furia de Dom. Sé que la muerte de Samuel no fue justa, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No podía permitir que ellos asesinen a mi hijo, por más que él fuera un desgraciado, Shao aún era mi hijo. Al resto mi existencia le daba igual: simplemente me trataban con cordialidad, porque era un antiguo amigo en el cuál no sabían sin confiar. De todas maneras, nunca fui apegado con Shaka, Rentaro o Miguel Ángel._

 _En una forma de encontrar redención, comenté al resto que debíamos mantener vigilados a los sucesores ante cualquier movimiento extraño; ellos hicieron una votación, dónde todos acordaron que yo los vigilase, por ende, debía vigilar a los que conocían su poder en Tierra 2 y en los restantes universos. Vigilar a Andrae, Smoke, Nightwolf, Liu Kang o Kung Lao era demasiado fácil: no hacían mucho más que entrenar y pasar su tiempo con seres queridos, pero Magnus realmente era un caso aparte._

 _Si algo caracterizaba a Magnus no era la calma y temple, menos después de despertar a Sardian. Sospeché que su ira no sólo provino de la mala acción de sus colegas, sino de algo más. Algo mucho más profundo que él se ha escondido estos años. Y mi misión es descubrirlo cuánto antes para evitar que caiga en la oscuridad._

 _He de reconocer que los cambios notados en Magnus eran notorios. Repentinamente, dejó de hablar con sus primos o sus amigos, reduciendo el trato solamente a muy pocos guerreros—entre ellos, Reptile, sus compañeros de entrenamiento y Daisy—; del resto era poco y nada el tacto. Aunque algo ocurría siempre con Daisy: hablaban. Y hablaban de demasiadas cosas._

 _El castaño solía contarle a la rubia sobre sus constantes problemas con el manejo de la ira, no encontrando una forma de mantenerse sano por el estrés causando a acciones del pasado; ella solía decirle que no tenía porqué sentirse afectado por algo que pasó y no tiene sentido seguir cargando una pesada mochila. Generalmente hablaban de eso, cortando siempre él la charla al querer soltar algo y no animarse, hasta que un día decidió hacerlo._

— _No puedo soltar una pesada mochila si los causantes aún están conmigo, Daisy—confesó._

— _¿A qué te refieres, Magnus?_

— _Muchos de los que conoces me han decepcionado. Algún día te contaré esto de una u otra manera—comentó, retirándose con una tele transportación._

 _Gracias a un hechizo que conocía, ninguno de ellos podía saber que yo estaba al lado de ellos, ya que no podían siquiera sentir mi presencia: de no ser por eso, hubiese sido escuchado mi grito de impresión. Ella quedó a solas, pidiéndome que quitase mi hechizo, ya que logró detectarme por mis emociones, quitando mi hechizo y preguntándole cómo lo logró, siendo que mi hechizo era impenetrable; ella sólo contestó que tal vez no era un gran hechizo como pensaba, resoplando un poco._

 _Por alguna razón, detectaba en ella algo distinto al resto de los humanos o seres de otras razas. Las auras humanas solían ser transparentes, sin excepción alguna, sin embargo Daisy tenía un aura blanca y pura. Un aura cuya energía desprendida lograba darme una calma y revitalizaba mi energía. Ella no lo estaba comprendiendo, mas yo había descubierto a alguien muy importante en la militar dada de baja._

 _Ella básicamente me echó, alegando que sabía todo lo que precisaba y no confiaba en mí como para hablar de otras cosas, yo le agradecí su honestidad, aunque la vigilaría para saber su progreso. Sólo bastó un chasquido para desaparecer de su vista, llegando a ver la impresión que le causé. Entonces, pensé que lo mejor sería seguir vigilando al chico de ropa oscura y cabello castaño; temo que pueda provocar alguna estupidez._

 _Allí lo noté a solas, y ahí Sardian se materializó cruzado de brazos, quedando a la derecha de Magnus. El alma solamente "inhaló" y "exhaló" algo de aire, comenzando a hablar con su ¿amigo?_

— _Esta es la primera vez que creo debemos hablar seriamente, Magnus. No ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero debemos llevarnos bien. Es lo mejor para todos, ¿no lo crees así?_

— _Yo no tengo nada contra ti; simplemente no sé qué o quién eres en realidad o porqué estás en mi cuerpo—contestó con sinceridad, sin mirarlo directamente a la cara._

— _Bueno, estoy en tu cuerpo porque una parte de mi alma reencarnó en ti, Magnus. Al ser un alma partida y bajo un viejo conjuro de mi especie, logré dividir mi alma en tres partes, así pudiendo escaparle a la muerte de alguna manera._

— _¿Y eso a qué se debió?_

 _Sardian se llevó su puño izquierdo a la boca, aclarando su garganta para contar su relato. En él, el saurio le contó que descubrió como Shao Kahn deseaba destruir su raza por una antigua profecía que relataba su fin a manos del "Sauriano Maldito", y gracias a sus habilidades de espionaje, éste logró dar con las intenciones de Shao, quién se había hecho pasar como amigo con el cacique de su raza._

 _El lagarto comentó luego cómo el antiguo cacique saurio—de nombre Sozozx— cayó ante la treta de Kahn, confiando en él como si fuera uno más, sin sospechar de la destruición de su especie en lo absoluto. Y por más que éste intentara convencer a su líder sobre esto, fue echado a patadas de la morada del líder. Sintiéndose incapaz de derrotar al emperador reciente, dividió su alma en tres, partiendo un pedazo que depositó en su sobrino Syzoth, con la esperanza que éste derrote a su enemigo algún día; en tanto, el segundo pedazo fue a parar a una pequeña cucaracha, que escapó temiendo del lagarto sin sospechar la pequeña porción de alma depositada._

 _Gracias a haber sido un gran guerrero, Sardian logró vivir hasta la lucha con tres cuartas partes de su alma, dejando el resto dividido en su sobrino y el pequeño animal el cuál había desaparecido ya de la escena. Tristemente para él, el cansancio y las heridas le afectaron, cayendo al suelo muerto. Kahn absorbió su alma, sin saber que los fragmentos restantes estaban a salvo._

 _Sardian despertó en el cuerpo de Shao Kahn, logrando ver a través del Emperador todos los sucesos desde su muerte hasta la actualidad. Él sabía cómo nadie qué era verdad y qué no. Habían verdades dolorosas, como su traición hacia Onaga, quién fue su mejor amigo en el pasado; el miedo de Shao Kahn a su retorno por una profecía—tanto de él como de Onaga—y la incertidumbre que poseía con respecto a mi persona. Mi hijo menor siempre se entrenó, volviéndose un ser muy poderoso, de los más poderosos del universo. Y eso le hizo cometer un gravísimo error._

 _Diez mil años en el pasado, Shao Kahn fue a Edenia a firmar unos tratados con Jerrod, encontrándose con su esposa Sindel en lugar de éste. Shao se sintió muy atraído a Sindel, charlando con ella todo el día hasta lograr saber lo que necesitaba: su matrimonio con Jerrod iba en picada y deseaba quitárselo de encima, aunque no podía, al estar prohibidos los divorcios en Edenia. Mi hijo cayó en la seducción de esa mujer, la cuál mostró mucho interés en él, contando exactamente lo que a él le podría interesar para quitarse a Jerrod._

 _Sindel siempre fue una mujer conflictiva. Ya desde joven deseó el poder y sedujo a Jerrod para alcanzarlo. Le dio una hija, Kitana, a quién quería poco y nada en realidad, siendo que nació de una relación sin amor. Sin embargo, el poder lo tenía, y parecía realmente interesada en mi hijo, mas no permitiría esa relación._

 _Intenté parar a Shao sin efecto alguno, causando accidentalmente que desafíe a Edenia a Mortal Kombat y en un plazo de quinientos años, Edenia cayó en sus manos, siendo Jerrod asesinado por Reptile y Baraka. Sindel se casó con mi hijo, convirtiéndose en mi nuera. Aunque nunca quise a Sindel, ella tuvo a Mileena con mi hijo, muriendo en el parto. Shao no quería que se sepa la verdad de los hechos, por ende, decidió modificar la estructura genética de su hija menor, para hacerla pasar como un clon e inventar una historia para hacer pasar a Sindel como víctima. Por esto, se creyó que ella tuvo un lavado de cerebro cuándo Quan Chi la revivió—cosa que ella corroboró en pos de ocultar la verdad—._

 _Sé que esto no debería tener mucho que ver con Magnus y Sardian, pero estos datos el saurio se los hizo saber al humano, sintiendo mucho asco el humano por ella y Kahn, creciendo su odio hacia estos. El lagarto le contó que el alma de Shao estaba ligada a la de Kitana y Sindel, muriendo estas si él lo hacía. Si bien a él Kitana no le desagradaba, tampoco le generaba admiración, y su muerte serviría para matar a un ser muy peligroso para la Tierra._

 _Seguí escuchando la conversación entre esos dos, dónde Sardian le confirmaba a su amigo su control sobre las feromonas y el porqué logró aparearse con algunas de sus aliadas que le atraían sexualmente—con excepción de Kira, descubriendo que las personas cuyo amor estaba dirigido a alguien, eran inmunes a su "poder"—. Luego le relató como es que Reptile, Daisy y Surikizu—junto a Hydro, Chameleon y Khameleon—derrotaron y asesinaron a Tremor, Tasia y No Face._

 _Escuché atentamente a Sardian, el cuál contó que a la par del torneo, los tres mercenarios fueron enviados por Shao Kahn para asesinar a Reptile, Daisy y Surikizu, quiénes estaban recuperándose de sus heridas. Para su fortuna, los hermanos saurios y el ninja celeste estaban allí para salvar sus vidas, iniciando una lucha encarnizada entre los seis guerreros._

 _Khameleon y Tasia luchaban con todo lo que tenían, dando esto una clara ventaja a la sauria, quién no mostraba cansancio alguno, mientras la mercenaria recibía numerosos golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo. La humana intentó usar sus tonfas eléctricas, siendo destrozadas por chorros de ácido arrojados por su rival. Al ser tan superior a su oponente, Khameleon debió desaparecer, apareciendo detrás de Tasia, rompiéndole el cuello. Esta decidió observar a su hermano y compañero en el combate._

 _En tanto, Chameleon y No Face combatían a la par que el resto. No Face logró mantener a su enemigo con sus lanzallamas, aunque temía mucho que su oponente se acercase, siendo que vio como combatió contra Reptile. Un poco cansado de esto, Chameleon dio un gran salto, utilizando una bola de hielo, la cuál congeló uno de sus lanzallamas; en un acto desesperado, No Face utilizó el restante para desbloquear el primero, quemando su mano y lanzallamas incluido, causando que cayese de rodillas. Viendo la estupidez que causó, el ninja verde congeló su cabeza, arrojando una bola de ácido a su cara, asesinándolo al instante._

 _Hydro y Tremor ya se conocían del Lin Kuei, teniendo un combate bastante parejo entre sí. O al menos eso parecía en un principio, siendo que Tremor comenzó a tomar en serio su combate, abriendo grietas constantes en el suelo, obligando a saltar al ninja._

 _Notando que Hydro estaba en serios problemas—ya que cerraba las grietas con hielo y no era muy bueno haciendo eso—. Esto cansó al ninja celeste, el cuál utilizaba mucho Chi para crear hielo. El ninja ocre aprovechó esto en todo momento, utilizando bolas de magma y distintos metales, logrando que el croata debiese esquivar ataques y crear el hielo para cubrir las grietas, provocando un serio desgaste en el croata, quién cayó inconsciente al suelo. Allí, el ninja formó un recubrimiento de oro en su antebrazo derecho, dirigiendo un puñetazo a la cabeza de Hydro, notando que su cuerpo se movió misteriosamente. Girando su cabeza a su izquierda, Chameleon tenía el cuerpo de Hydro consigo, recibiendo un puñetazo de Khameleon que lo envió a volar unos metros al suelo._

— _Rayos, usé bastante fuerza bruta para darle ése golpe. Espero haberlo noqueado—mencionó la mujer._

— _Lo dudo, hermana. De todas maneras, distrae a Tremor mientras me llevo a Hydro, ¿entendido?—indicó él, ella sólo asintió y él se marchó cargando a su amigo en un hombro._

 _Khameleon se quedó viendo a su hermano, recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de Tremor. Ella se levantó rápidamente, utilizando un par de abanicos verde lima, arrojándolos a su enemigo; a la par que el ninja se distrajo, la sauria le propino una Shadow Kick en el pecho, aunque poco daño le hizo al mercenario, qué alcanzó a cubrir el ataque. Si bien intentó utilizar un chorro de lava dirigido a su cara, la mujer se volvió intangible por unos segundos, zafándose así de su enemigo; luego utilizó su invisibilidad para intentar escapar con él, sin embargo, el ninja ocre logró detectarla con la vibración de sus pisadas, lanzándole una gran roca de magma, la cuál dio de lleno en la sauria, noqueándola._

 _Chameleon logró dejar a Hydro, corriendo a toda velocidad al campo de batalla, arrojándole bolas de hielo y fuego de las manos y ácido de la boca, aunque su oponente creó un muro de rocas, evitando que todos estos ataques le tocasen; y allí, Chameleon utilizó un potente puñetazo para liquidar a Tremor, siendo detenido por la palma derecha del humano, quién le propinó un rodillazo tan fuerte en el torso, que reventó las costillas del saurio. Cayendo al suelo, el saurio maldijo al mercenario, quién lo noqueó de un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo._

 _Sintiéndose victorioso, Tremor pensó que era tarea fácil matar a los tres guerreros que aún se recuperaban de sus heridas. Allí, escuché que Sardian le comentó a Magnus que posesionó el cuerpo de Reptile temporalmente, dotándole de sus habilidades por momentos; además, dijo que Daisy se levantó y mostró poseer una voz distinta a la que conocemos todos, sorprendiéndome un poco._

 _En cuánto Tremor se acercó, Surikizu seguía recostada en su cama, aunque notó que tanto Reptile como Daisy no estaban allí, es más, el espíritu del saurio maldito contó como él y Daisy lograron escabullirse lo suficiente para que él no los viese, atacándolo ella con la ametralladora que Amaterasu le dio, haciendo volar los brazos del ninja, cuyo grito de dolor despertó a Surikizu, la cuál se asustó y salió a buscar su ropa para vestirse._

— _¡Maldita seas, niña!, ¡me atacaste por la espalda!_

 _—¿Atacarnos mientras estamos durmiendo no es de mala educación también?—respondió ella con una pregunta sarcástica, dándole otro disparo a Tremor, esta vez en el estómago—. Dime quién te envió y porqué; si hablas, te dejaré vivir—amenazó ella; él sólo esbozó una sonrisa leve._

— _Tus amigos mataron a los míos y lo pagarán. ¿Sabes quién me envió? No lo sé en verdad; el pedido fue anónimo, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Quan Chi, niña? Tal vez él tenga lo que busques; o mejor, a Shinnok—dijo él, mostrándose complacido con jugar con la mente de su enemiga._

— _Bien, dices la verdad. Te dejaré vivir—comentó, encogiéndose de hombros con su arma sostenida por su mano derecha._

 _De repente, Tremor sintió un corte que penetró toda su piel, dándose media vuelta para ver a Reptile con su espada. Antes de caer, él la miró a ella, quién le aclaró que solo ella le dejaba vivir, no él. Y así, Tremor cayó muerto por la mano de Reptile, jurando vengarse antes de partirse en dos mitades._

 _Sardian dejó de posesionar a Reptile, aunque éste despertó creyendo que él había hecho todo el trabajo. Daisy también volvió a tener su voz habitual, causándole ciertas sospechas. Ella comentó que de haber usado esta arma y no la suya, podría haber derrotado a D'Vorah con gran facilidad._

 _Y ahí Sardian "tomó" algo de aire, finalizando de contarle esa revelación a su "otro yo". Luego le contó detalles triviales, como que Reptile comenzó a forjar un vínculo muy extraño con Marianne, la sobrina de Johnny Cage, visitándola a menudo. Ambos se miraron, pensando que si algo ocurriese allí, definitivamente sería demasiado extraño._

— _Que raro, Syzoth siempre quiso revivir a su raza a toda costa._

— _Sí, aunque desde que supimos de supervivientes en Edenia, al parecer dejó esa posibilidad—respondió el castaño._

— _¿Sólo Edenia?—preguntó algo asombrado el lagarto._

— _¿Hay más saurios en algún otro reino o planeta?_

— _Aquí mismo, en La Tierra, Magnus. No sólo saurios, sino otras especies que convivieron con ustedes en la Antigüedad, mas han pasado al anonimato y creado el miedo en los humanos para mantenerlos dominados._

— _Entonces, Internet no estaba tan errada en lo que decía—comentó el humano._

— _Para nada. Gracias a eso, algunos saben esta verdad que te estoy confirmando, mi joven amigo. Deberíamos irnos, hoy tienes que visitar a Adam y prometiste estar con Daisy allí._

 _Al decir ése nombre, el humano se rascó un poco la cabeza, sonrojándose levemente, el alma rió, notando que los latidos en el cuerpo de su amigo iban en aumento. Por su parte, el humano le ordenó que detenga las risas y era mejor marcharse cuánto antes, haciéndolo al instante con una tele transportación._

* * *

 _Con el tiempo, humano y lagarto afianzaron su relación, descubriendo que su lucha contra Smoke y Nightwolf causó disrupciones en el espacio-tiempo por todo el universo, enviando seres de un lugar específico a otro. El lugar más afectado fue el Reino Onírico, mejor conocido como "Mundo de los Sueños", dónde muchos seres de distintos reinos cayeron allí misteriosamente, quedando atrapados sin poder escapar. Increíblemente, entre todos estos guerreros estaba Krogat, el vampiro que asesinó a los padres de Magnus, quién al descubrir esto decidió dejarlo a su suerte, sabiendo que uno sólo puede salir de allí si está en paz absoluta consigo mismo. Pero, ¿cómo pudieron descubrir aquello? Tanto Magnus como Sardian buscaron a un vampiro que se hacía llamar Krogat por Vaeternus, dándole una paliza en cuestión de minutos; pero al intentar matarlo, éste se convirtió en un humano de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, descubriendo así ambos que se trataba de Theodore, el mejor amigo perdido de Johnny Cage. Aunque intentaron llevárselo, Nitara y una horda de vampiros impidieron que se llevaran a su mejor guerrero, a quien llamaron Glotter…_

 _Luego siguieron por algunos reinos, dónde Sardian comentó haber vivido distintas vidas y, gracias a ello, conocieron distintas especies a lo largo del universo. Aunque no lograron conocer muchas, puesto que debían mantener la fachada del entrenamiento junto a Andrae, Nightwolf y Smoke, quiénes sospechaban cada vez más de las extrañas "escapadas" de su amigo, relacionándolas al lagarto y pensando que éste lo estaba poseyendo._

 _Cansados de esta actitud, decidieron seguirlo un día al salir de su entrenamiento habitual, siguiendo el rastro que dejaba al tele transportarse y espiar sus movimientos._

 _Al hacerlo, ellos se encontraron en Arnyek, el reino de los Kritiin. El trío lo reconoció por una clase de reinos que Rentaro les dio, mostrando algunos de ellos. El chamán siguió el rastro de chi dejado por Magnus, quién se estaba acercando a una torre verde lima mayor al resto. Estos no veían su rostro, aunque no era necesario con ver sus acciones al aparecer diez kritiin,_

— _Son muchos; me parece que Magnus está perdido—mencionó el ninja algo dubitativo, logrando ver cómo todos se abalanzaron sobre el castaño._

 _Jamás Smoke habrá pensado haberse equivocado tanto en su vida como en aquélla ocasión. Magnus comenzó a esquivar a los kritiin, tomando los aguijones de uno y clavándolos en las cabezas de otros dos, cayendo muertos al instante. Luego, usó sus poderes de trueno, electrocutando al kritiin sin aguijones, explotándole la cabeza._

 _Quedando sólo siete, el humano le reventó la cabeza a uno de un puñetazo, a otros dos les estrelló las cabezas entre sí y a un séptimo le arrancó el corazón con su mano izquierda, mientras al octavo kritiin le estampaba la cabeza contra el suelo hasta dejarlo totalmente muerto._

 _Asustados, los dos restantes trataron de escapar, aunque de un solo grito, el castaño arrojó dos bolas de trueno, las cuáles al tocarlos, explotaron junto a los pobres desgraciados._

 _En silencio, Magnus siguió caminando hasta llegar a dicha torre, dónde pasó sin muchos sobresaltos; en tanto, los otros tres se camuflaron para pasar desapercibidos, sorprendiéndose del poder que su amigo poseía._

 _En la cima de la torre, se encontraban Mavado, Hsu Hao, Daegon, Kritzsel y los dragones Orín y Caro, custodiando una piedra bastante extraña junto a ellos. Esa roca gigante desprendía un extraño poder; un chi muy parecido al de Daegon, y ello fue algo que el propio Magnus notó. Al llegar, él mencionó que éste reino era demasiado parecido a la región de Kuatan: un mundo con mucha flora; algo de fauna, donde su gran mayoría estaba compuesta por artrópodos, con algunos mamíferos y peces como gran minoría; y algunas plantas carnívoras de distintos colores alrededor del bosque. Para Magnus, ése mundo era un poco primitivo, aunque confesó estar allí siguiendo una pista._

— _He descubierto en las bases de las Fuerzas Especiales de Tierra 10 sobre la existencia de un grupo llamado "Red Dragon"—comentó, recordando cuándo se infiltró a esas bases, liberó a Reptile y asesinó a Kano en su cárcel._

— _¿Tierra 10?, ¿estás loco, acaso?—preguntó Hsu Hao, recibiendo un rayo en el pecho._

— _Cuida tu lengua, mongol. En aquél universo te mató Scorpion—contó—. Aquí El Gran Mí será tu verdugo—dijo, emitiendo un brillo azulado en sus ojos, sorprendiendo a sus amigos._

 _El combate dio a inicio. Magnus y Hsu Hao decidieron iniciar una lucha, aunque terminó muy rápidamente. En el pasado, las habilidades del humano hubiesen derrotado con serias dificultades al mongol, pero ahora era diferente y mucho más violento que antes. Su forma de ser se desveló al instante de iniciar la lucha: bloqueó un puñetazo de Hao con su antebrazo derecho, arrancándole el implante cibernético en su brazo izquierdo, muriendo lenta y dolorosamente el asiático. En tanto, el castaño tiró el corazón al suelo, aplastándolo de un pisotón con su pie izquierdo._

 _Mavado usó sus látigos para impulsarse, logrando acertar una potente patada voladora al castaño, cuyo ataque lo hizo impulsarse hacia atrás. Colocando una mano en el suelo, logró detener el impacto, cayendo cerca de sus amigos. Si bien noté que Magnus los detectó, no les dio importancia, contraatacando con una bola de rayos, siendo repelida con mucha dificultad por el mercenario, el cuál recibió un rodillazo en la panza, sintiendo como sus costillas se hicieron añicos por el golpe._

 _Quedando de rodillas en el suelo, Magnus le dio una patada para acostarlo en el suelo, seguido de un pisotón en el cuello, matando al mercenario casi al instante._

 _Daegon maldijo al humano, alegando qué él ya sabía de su venida, siendo que le venía siguiendo el rastro a él y sus amigos, aunque reconoció no saber a qué lugares estaba yendo él, siendo que muchas zonas en el universo le eran inaccesibles por expresa orden de su padre Argus. Decidiendo ir para salvarse, éste tomó los cuerpos de sus mercenarios caídos y escapó junto a los dragones, dejando la piedra junto a Kritzsel. Si bien podría haberlo detenido, Magnus lo dejó ir, encogiéndose de hombros al decir que lo que precisaba estaba junto a él. Luego dirigió su atención al kritiin, dándole dos opciones: morir o huir, comentando además que sabía toda su historia con D'vorah y las debilidades de su raza al luchar contra ella en Mortal Kombat._

 _Por otro lado, Andrae, Nightwolf y Smoke deseaban intervenir, siendo detenidos por Enenra y Kiba, alegando que era mejor retirarse, siendo que Magnus era muy superior a ellos sin entender el motivo, siendo que todos guardaban el mismo potencial. Y así lo hicieron, decidiendo volver a su mundo y descubrir como él se hizo más fuerte que ellos en un plazo igual de entrenamiento._

— _Era hora que se vayan—comentó él, sorprendiendo a ser bicho—, mis aliados estaban espiando mis acciones y decidí no actuar a mi mejor estilo—explicó—, no tengo interés en matarte, sino en algo más…_

— _¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo, Magnus?_

— _Te propongo un trato: protección por servicio—dijo—. Te explico: he notado que Andrae tiene un interés muy extraño por D'Vorah, tu ex esposa. Noto que tienes una resistencia en Arnyek, siendo que sólo guerreros de que no sean de Outworld puedan entrar aquí, pero notaste que ello logró que mis aliados y El Gran Mí entrásemos aquí—explicó, acercándose a pasos lentos al kritiin—. Como notaste, te ofrezco protección a futuro: te ofrezco ir dónde ni Andrae ni D'Vorah se animan a ir._

— _¡Yo no escaparé! ¡Derroté a D'Vorah una vez y puedo hacerlo dos veces!_

 _Noté que Magnus se enfureció, tomando del cuello a Kritzsel, estampándolo en el suelo de forma violenta, clamando que podría matarlo si quisiera y sólo deseaba ser diplomático. Kritzsel cometió su peor—y último—error de su vida._

— _¿Dices qué puedes matarme? Atrévete._

 _Eso fue todo. Un grito salió de las fauces del humano, quién comenzó a temblar repentinamente, saliéndole una cola, escamas de su piel y como su hocico creció de manera brusca, perdiendo su nariz a la par que sus fauces crecían, aumentando sus dientes y extremidades de tamaño; sus zapatillas se rompieron, saliendo de allí sus pies mucho más grandes, fusionándose cuatro dedos para convertirse en dos y tres grandes garras aparecieron en sus pies._

 _Un rugido de guerra se escuchó: Magnus se transformó en Sardian, y con ello, las voces fusionadas comenzaron a hablar en primera persona plural, diciendo dos palabras que difícilmente olvide._

— _Con gusto._

 _La bestia lo soltó, dando un salto y escupiéndole ácido en el aire, derritiéndose el cuerpo del kritiin. Entonces, el saurio cayó al suelo, clavando sus garras en el torso de su víctima, comenzando a desmembrarlo con sus garras y comiéndose esos pedazos frente al antiguo rey de los kritiin, quién murió cuándo el saurio le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco y se lo tragó, escupiendo su cráneo al suelo._

 _Luego de matarlo, no comió mucho más, admitiendo que la carne kritiin era un asco y nunca más se comería una. Entonces, fijó su atención a la extraña roca con escrituras edenianas—siendo estas reconocidas gracias al saurio—, dónde relataba una historia bastante extraña e increíble._

 _Esta trataba de un campesino bastante pobre que se enamoró de una joven aristócrata hija del embajador de Edenia. Esta correspondió su amor y lograron juntarse, sin obtener oposición del embajador de Edenia en Outworld u otro integrante de la familia de la joven; y entonces, una maldición cayó sobre él, convirtiéndolo en un ser parecido a un oni, con grandes dientes y garras retráctiles de sus brazos, aunque la joven siguió amándolo, procreando un extraño ser, un híbrido conocido como Tarkatano. Intentaron escapar y vivir una vida en Outworld en base al rechazo que él causó en la sociedad por su nueva y horrenda apariencia, aunque fueron interceptados por un hombre vestido con una túnica elegante color negra y bordo, decorado con joyas y pendientes de oro y plata, símbolo real de Edenia y un claro control del rayo y la magia. Arrojando un rayo, éste logró convertir al oni en una bestia azul, con tres ojos amarillos y mucho más grande que un oni convencional, luego creó un portal y lo envió al Netherrealm; después le borró la memoria a la joven chica, haciéndole olvidar lo ocurrido e hizo lo propio con su familia y los conocidos de la pareja respectivamente._

— _Esta chica, conocida como Delia, se casó con el hombre, quién se reveló como el Dios Protector de Edenia, Argus y tuvieron dos hijos llamados Taven y Daegon… quienes en realidad eran hijos del campesino, cuyo nombre era..._

 _Él no pudo creer lo que sus ojos leían; le preguntó a Sardian, quién se mostró tan o más sorprendido que Magnus con semejante revelación, y más aún, cuándo leyó el nombre del hijo de estos, impresionándose de sobremanera ambos con leer dichas revelaciones._

— _Cuyo nombre era… Moloch—repitió, volviendo a leer en voz alta lo que seguía—. Dejé al niño en Outworld, dónde una familia de tarkatanos lo adoptó y nunca contó de sus orígenes. Su nombre era… Baraka._

— _¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!—gritaron ambos al unísono—. ¡ARGUS MERECE MORIR POR LO QUÉ HIZO!—vociferaron llenos de rabia._

— _¡Maldito seas, Argus! No tenía nada contra ti, ¡pero ahora sé qué debes morir!—exclamó Magnus._

— _¡Condenado sean Raiden y Fujin por cubrirlo y presentarlo como un gran tipo de buen alma! ¡Arruinó una familia entera por su maldito deseo!—insultaba a los gritos el saurio._

— _¡TODOS LOS DIOSES CREEN QUÉ PUEDEN INVOLUCRARSE EN NUESTRAS VIDAS, PERO NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS QUE PAGUEN POR TODO LO QUE NOS HAN HECHO!—gritaron una vez más, calmándose un poco, para proseguir con la lectura._

 _Finalizando con el último párrafo, éste extraño firmó como Drahmin, el hermano mayor de Moloch. Éste juró que destruiría a Argus y le devolvería la humanidad a su pequeño hermano, escribiendo esto y dando un hechizo en la piedra, la cuál aprisionaba a Taven, uno de los "hijos" de Argus. Asintiendo ambos en silencio, destruyeron la piedra, liberando así a Taven, quién era idéntico al que conocieron de Tierra 1. Al despertar el "semidiós", Magnus omitió los detalles, relatándole que ocurrió con su hermano el paradero de sus dragones. Allí, el lagarto le ofreció un trato: destruir al Red Dragon él mismo a cambio de ser su espía en los reinos desconocidos. Gustoso por el trato, Taven asintió, decidiendo irse, aunque Magnus pensó que lo mejor era llevarlo consigo._

 _Volviendo a su forma humana, notó como sus ropas quedaron rasgadas, yéndose en un portal que creó—una habilidad que el saurio le enseñó—. Taven le siguió en silencio, algo impresionado por la actitud bastante amistosa de su libertador._

 _Ya en la Tierra, el castaño le dio hospedaje unos días, comentándole que lo mejor sería ocultarse del resto para trabajar en el anonimato, y cuándo todo saliese a la luz, él haría su acto de presencia como su mano derecha. Taven asintió, ya que notó el poder de su libertador, quién desprendía un extraño chi bastante fuerte y violento, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí mismo. Desde Dominique no veía a alguien con un chi de dichas características, ¿pero a qué se debe esto? Lo desconozco en verdad._

 _Pasados los días, Taven se fue hacia Outworld primero, convirtiéndose en un forastero anónimo, que al ser desconocido para muchos, nadie podría reconocerle—a excepción de aquéllos que vieron al Taven de Tierra 1—._

 _Magnus, por su parte, volvió a meditar al irse Taven, hablando bastante con Sardian y escuchando más historias que el saurio sabía por su porción anclada a Shao Kahn y su otra porción anclada a Reptile; esto convirtió a Magnus en una especie de ente silencioso, dedicándose así a entrenar y planificar las cosas con total sincronía y perfección._

* * *

 _Una vez más, el tiempo transcurrió normalmente. Magnus comenzó a entrenar a solas, yendo a algunos reinos conocidos—Arnyek, Vaeternus, Orderrealm y Chaosrealm—, entrenándose a cada momento para superar sus límites, soportando violentos ataques de oriundos hostiles: desde potentes golpes hasta rayos de energía de seres de distintas especies y poderes, pidiéndole a Ōdā que le ataque con todo, logrando qué Magnus comience a resistir más y más los ataques, incluidos los de los dioses._

 _Durante ése tiempo, Magnus descubrió gracias a su amiga diosa que ella estaba casada y su marido estaba en Chaosrealm, mas no sabía su identidad; él le contó su obsesión por lograr tener los reinos oscuros en su poder, para purificarlos; ella le explicó que no sería posible, ya que el universo entero estaba dividido en dos mitades: una de energía positiva—cuyo cielo era color beige—y otra de energía negra. De hecho, Orderrealm se encontraba en el "universo positivo" y tanto la Tierra como el Reino del Caos se encontraban en el "universo negativo". No sé que pudieron pensar Magnus y Sardian con esa información que les estoy dando, pero nada bueno saldrá de allí._

 _Luego Magnus volvía a la Tierra de tanto en tanto, dónde tuvo combates secretos contra Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Jax, derrotándolos a todos y fingiendo "amabilidad", diciéndoles que su entrenamiento lo estaba haciendo mejorar. Esto logró que no se generaran sospechas sobre sus verdaderas intenciones._

 _Finalmente, descubrí que si a Magnus le salió tan bien derrotar a Shao Kahn, esto se debió al fragmento en el cuerpo de mi hijo, descubriendo todos sus planes e ideas para derrotar a los terrestres. Por ello decidió que el grupo se dividiese en dos y contó sólo una parte de su vida, para que los espías de Kahn sepan poco y nada de él. Ellos querían darle el golpe sorpresa y así lo hicieron, logrando derrotarle._

 _Lo último que supe de él es que fue enviado a los otros universos con el deseo de calmar su deseo de gobernar sobre todos los reinos, aunque desconozco como vaya esa misión._

* * *

Terminado el relato de Shinnok, tanto como Andrae, Daisy, D'Vorah, Smoke. Nightwolf y Rita estaban demasiado confundidos con la información de Shinnok, quién mostraba sinceridad en sus palabras. Entonces, éste confesó que no tenía permitido contarles el paradero de Taven, siendo que él se presentaría en cuánto Magnus volviese a su universo lisa y llanamente.

Toda la data los tenía abrumados: desde Magnus comiéndose al ex esposo de D'Vorah—algo que ella agradeció en su interior—, hasta el hecho que Baraka en realidad era un edeniano y su padre era un campesino devenido a demonio por culpa de los deseos sexuales de Argus. En secreto, Daisy se dispuso a hacer lo posible para encontrar a Delia y Moloch y reunirlos una vez más junto a sus hijos vivos.

También los abrumó el hecho que Kahn dominara Edenia sólo para desposar a Sindel sin culpas, muriendo ella en el parto y no con la historia inventada que dijo; entonces, todos se sintieron aliviados cuándo esta murió al matar Magnus a Kahn, decidiendo también guardarse esto para sí mismos.

Andrae decidió saber algo de su amigo actualmente, negándose el dios, quién se retiró en un parpadeo. Esto dejó malhumorados y confundidos a todos, quiénes deseaban tener una respuesta de Magnus y los desaparecidos Kabal y Arbiter. El samurái chasqueó los dedos, pensando en llamar a alguno de los otros Dioses Antiguos, así podrían conseguir algo de información; a los pocos segundos, sintió como un dedo tocó su hombro, viendo a Dominique detrás de él saludándolo con una extraña sonrisa. El castaño se cruzó de brazos, preguntándoles que deseaban ver, recibiendo la respuesta unánime: dónde estaban sus tres amigos desaparecidos. Sonriendo tenuemente, el castaño chasqueó sus dedos, materializando una bola de cristal, indicándole a ver allí sobre estos.

En la bola de cristal, se podía ver a Magnus sentado cruzado de brazos, junto a unas versiones de Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Bi Han, Reptile, Sareena, Li Mei y Kung Lao. Sumado a esto, había un guerrero muy parecido a Kai, una a Kitana, un Baraka, una D'Vorah—agarrada de la mano a una muchacha rubia parecida a Johnny y Sonya—, otro Liu Kang—más viejo que el anterior—, un guerrero idéntico a Scorpion, un tipo bastante parecido a Kano y otro que recordaba parcialmente a Shujinko, aunque más joven. Aunque lo peor era toda la cantidad de guerreros y seres que desconocían allí.

De los que eran—o parecían, al menos—humanos, uno era un ninja parecido a los hermanos Sub-Zero, aunque con ropa color negra de bordes azules; una adolescente rubia de ojos azules, vestida con una remera blanca, unos jeans y unas zapatillas azules algo gastadas; un tipo de tez negra vestido con un traje de ninja color verde lima con bordes blancos.

A pesar de esos tipos extraños, la confusión la causaban los seres—que definitivamente no eran de la Tierra— quiénes acompañaban a Magnus y el resto, notando a un tipo bastante parecido a Torr y una versión adolescente de Ferra como lo que podía reconocer. Luego había seres que parecían animales humanoides, un ser parecido a un humano demasiado pálido y otro que era puramente blanco con manchas negras que recorrían todo su cuerpo y no mantenían su misma forma.

¿Qué podría confundirles más? Vieron a Kabal y Arbiter inconscientes amarrados a unas mesas metálicas cada uno, sostenidos con fuertes láminas de un metal muy extraño y desconocido para ellos, con algunos cables conectados a la cabeza del cyborg y algunos sensores en la cabeza del policía, cuyo rostro misteriosamente estaba normal, logrando ser detectado por su ropa.

—Empieza, Powaqqi—ordenó su amigo cruzado de brazos.

—Sí, amo Magnus—respondió uno de los hombres toro.

Tocando algunos comandos de un computador, las dos pantallas que notaron comenzaron a mostrar algunas imágenes, dónde a veces salían estos y a veces otras personas, como Skarlet o Kira junto a ellos. Todos notaron como el ver a Skarlet junto al cyborg causó una tensión en el grupo, aunque Magnus se mantuvo serio en todo momento, observando todo lo qué las imágenes mostraban. En un momento, estas llegaron hasta dónde Arbiter y Kabal aparecieron en ése lugar, siendo derrotados con suma facilidad por el castaño, quién pidió desconectar las máquinas del dúo. Kai y el tipo vestido de negro mostraron un gran desagrado, mientras Mileena abrió sus ojos en forma sorpresiva, mientras la adolescente mencionó bastante impresionada como "Arbiter podía llegar a ser tan tono como para volver a interesarse en la traidora esa".

—Kira también fue una mercenaria; además, Skarlet no era una mala mujer, sólo cayó en la influencia de su padre por su amor paternal. De no ser por Mileena, y hablo de la que está ahora con nosotros, no de la infantil novia de Baraka, El Gran Mí no hubiese perdonado a Skarlet jamás. Por más que todos aquí concordásemos que Shao Kahn era un pobre diablo, un idiota, un retardado y cuántos apelativos despectivos se le ocurran a El Gran Mí o ustedes, Skarlet parece realmente amar a mi amigo. Y por lo que vimos, han formado una familia en cierto modo—comentó sin mover un músculo—, y en cuánto a Kabal: al menos noto que Kochal siguió mi objetivo de mantener cuidado y entrenado a Adam. Le voy a dar una paliza a Stryker cuándo vuelva a mi universo.

Aquéllas palabras impresionaron al sexteto, quién siguió escuchando la charla con mucha atención. El castaño sacó una extraña piedra, reconocida como "La Piedra de los Elementos", un objeto creado por los Megaryders para detectar el amor correspondido por dos seres. Esta piedra sólo brillaría si el amor entre dos seres era puro y correspondido, contando que estaba sintiendo el brillo de la piedra dónde Skarlet apareció en el caso de Arbiter, y Kira en el caso de Kabal. También notó como su amigo Andrae poseía un extraño brillo cuándo se veían a D'Vorah y a Amaterasu, causando un gran sonrojo en el samurái—y maldecirlo por dentro— por las palabras de su amigo.

Más adelante, el castaño explicó sentirse decepcionado de sus amigos, comentando que no podía creer el poco progreso obtenido por estos en cuatro años, alegando que él seguía superándolos por mucho; en eso, Mileena le interrumpe, comentando que él es un "loco del entrenamiento", siendo secundada por el resto; él sólo menciona que sólo desea superar sus límites y ser el mejor.

—Algo que no me sirvió contra Tremor, por ende, decidí entrenar más duramente.

—¡Vamos, Magnus! Tremor era un gran oponente. —Le trató de animar Kang, recordando la paliza que sufrió a manos del Dios de la Muerte.

—Sigo preguntándome porqué no me dejaron pelear esa vez—bufó aquélla Mileena, quién no tenía velo y poseía una boca muy distinta a la de su universo.

—Quería que Sonya comprendiese que ni ella ni los peleles de segunda podrían encargarse de alguien así..., aunque ése tipo nos humilló como quiso a mí, Kang y Lao, guerreros de la élite—mencionó.

—Rayos, Magnus tiene un ego mucho mayor a su poder. —Le comentó Rita por lo bajo a D'Vorah, causando una leve risilla en la kritiin.

—Al menos sabemos que gracias a Tremor hay más de cuatro Dios de la Muerte—comentó el castaño, recordando sus luchas contra algunos y a Nimbus y Quan Chi—, en un principio los relacioné con los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, aunque ahora pienso que son guerreros totalmente diferentes—dedujo el castaño—. Además, las diez bestias que Onaga derrotó en la época antigua están desaparecidas, y sospecho que el mismo Onaga debió liberarlos—volvió a pensar en voz alta.

—¡Su poder de deducción es increíble!—exclamó Smoke, altamente sorprendido por las capacidades deductivas de su compañero.

—Ojalá mis compañeros empiecen a superar sus límites…, o no viviremos mucho más—concluyó con una seriedad bastante abrumadora.

Dominique no mostró mucho más que eso, finalizando en un comentario de Magnus, dónde comentaba que Liu Kang "eligió a la mejor" en referencia a Li Mei, sonrojando a su compañero como nadie.

Al terminar esa vista, todos se mostraron un poco confundidos. Evidentemente Magnus se movilizó mucho en estos cuatro años; esa cantidad de aliados era increíble, preguntándole al Dios Antiguo quiénes eran los alienígenos extraños, respondiendo que eran miembros de "Las Razas Iluminadas", las diez especies más poderosas e inteligentes en los diez universos, estando separadas una por cada universo. El Dios Antiguo indicó que podían retirarse, ya que no diría nada más. Lo seis se miraron entre sí, retirándose Daisy por un lado, Smoke y Nightwolf por otro y el resto por una tercer vía. Rita comentó que ella iría a darles la buena noticia a Skarlet y Kira, quiénes seguramente estarían contentas.

Mientras Daisy se iba a solas, Caroline apareció frente a ella, indicándole que guarde silencio, ya que la llevaría consigo.

De un momento a otro, ellas se encontraron en un lugar desconocido para la rubia más joven, quién le preguntó a su guía dónde estaban, ella contestó que éste lugar era el Reino Onírico, dónde podrían entrenar libremente, ya que éste lugar sirve para superar tus temores y la presión del cuerpo es mil veces superior a la de la Tierra, comprendiendo la muchacha que le serviría de mucho para ponerse al nivel de su compañero. Antes de iniciar, Caroline le pregunta si le llegó el diario que Magnus le escribió, ella asintió, contando haberlo leído todo y confesando ya saber sobre dichos alienígenos y cierto cambio brusco de su compañero, quién le confesó su amor en dicho diario íntimo.

—Vaya, así que no se aguantó y te dijo que te amaba vía su diario—comentó bastante dubitativa—, no sé si eso es inteligente o cobarde. Conociendo como es Magnus cuándo ama a una chica, creo que fue inteligente; él se pone muy nervioso.

—Pero si dijo amarme de hace años, ¿por qué intentó escapar junto a Sakura?—se preguntó confusa.

—Debe haber sido para probar si sus emociones eran por Sakura o por ti; es más, me animo a decir que la mató para evitar que ella haga algo en despecho—pensó en voz alta, tocándose con la yema de sus dedos su mentón—. ¡Aunque no venimos para eso! ¡Vinimos a entrenar, así qué conviértete en fénix y comienza a luchar, Daisy!

Entendiendo la orden de su guía, Daisy exhaló un potente grito, causando una curiosa metamorfosis en ella.

La mujer se convirtió en un ave de dos metros y medio de alto, con dos grandes alas de plumaje blanco; dos patas prominentes doradas con garras negras; una cola con tres plumas bastante anchas y largas, llegando a la altura de sus garras; un torso esbelto y un rostro con un pico y expresiones de un águila, con plumaje totalmente blanco, pico dorado y ojos verdes. Luego salieron tres estelas de luz de su cabeza, convirtiéndose en plumas apiladas de arriba hacia abajo, llegando hasta debajo de sus pies, superponiéndose a las plumas de la cola inclusive. Estas eran color naranja, para diferenciarse del resto del plumaje.

Ambas exhalaron un grito, comenzando a luchar en dicho reino como modo de entrenamiento.

* * *

Al regresar al Templo del Cielo junto a D'Vorah y Rita, Andrae decidió meditar a solas sobre lo visto, retumbando las palabras de Magnus sobre lo débiles que eran sus amigos realmente. El hombre de piel trigueña se quitó su armadura, apareciendo el espíritu del hombre lobo que vivía en él, preguntándole si realmente se sentía afectado por las palabras de Magnus, opinando que no debería tomarle tan en serio y seguramente sólo estaría fanfarroneando, Andrae negó con su cabeza, sabiendo que Magnus sí se había vuelto más poderoso y, sobre todo, logró mantener el temple, lo que le haría más peligroso.

—Tal vez Magnus sea mi amigo y lo aprecie mucho, pero no me someteré a su deseo como cree que lo haga, Werewolf. Es hora que entrenemos en serio y nos pongamos a punto, amigo. Si derrotamos a Kotal Kahn de un golpe, ¿por qué no podemos igualar y hasta superar a Magnus? A fin de cuentas, siempre fui más veloz que él. Estoy seguro que puedo superarlo con ello.

El espíritu del lobo asintió. Siempre supo del complejo de inferioridad que Andrae sintió por su mejor amigo, el cuál nunca supo sobre esto. Viendo que se había vuelto más poderoso, Andrae definitivamente iba a superarlo… y mínimo darle tirarle algún diente por bocón y complicar su relación con D'Vorah.

Al quitarse su traje, éste inició una meditación larga, hasta que escuchó a alguien entrar a su habitación; al abrir sus ojos, vio a D'Vorah sentada frente a él, tomada de sus manos; él se disculpó con ella, pero a esta le dio igual, aclarando que era comprensible habiendo llegado después que Amaterasu a su vida, sin embargo, ella le amaba y sabía qué ése amor al menos le era correspondido.

—Sé que algún día elegirás a alguien, Andrae—dijo ella, acercándose a él lentamente—, y ojalá la mujer que elijas...—murmuró, quedando a unos centímetros de él—… sea yo, Andrae.

La joven kritiin besó a Andrae y agradeció dentro de sí que el amigo de su amado haya abierto la boca, quitándole una gran duda que le acechó durante cuatro años. Ella ni lo pensó: deseaba estar con su amado y así lo haría. Sería la primera vez que D'Vorah estaría de forma íntima con Andrae en todos estos años, al no estar segura del amor correspondido de éste. Y si bien él deseaba entrenar, su deseo de mantener relaciones con la kritiin era mucho más grande de momento.

Werewolf comprendió, deseándole una buena velada a Andrae para retirarse, pensando que ahora sí su encarnación actual se pondría serio con el entrenamiento.

* * *

Finalmente, Smoke y Nightwolf volvieron a la casa del chamán, dónde la esposa de éste esperaba a su esposo y mejor amigo de éste, a quién se había acostumbrado a ver.

Esta mujer era de piel trigueña, delgada y de facciones corporales apropiadas para su estado físico; cabello negro peinado en dos largas trenzas que llegaban a sus caderas—sostenido por una vincha color rojo—, y vestida con un vestido color marrón de una sola pieza.

Estos le contaron las novedades, quedando ella totalmente impresionada por los acontecimientos y esa cantidad de especies nuevas que Magnus—un tipo al que reconoció no querer en lo absoluto—, tenía de su lado. Ellos la calmaron, contándole que entrenarían de forma más estricta, así se pondrían al nivel de Magnus y lograrían derrotarlo, evitando sus intenciones… o al menos, lo que creían eran estas, ya que el escucharlo recientemente les hizo dudar sobre si su compañero estaba loco o había recuperado esta cordura. Ella dijo que los hijos de ambos estaban en la casa de su madre, por ende, estarían solos hasta la otra semana, siendo vacaciones de verano.

Pasado un rato, la esposa de Tala comentó que la cena estaba lista, siendo un chivo cocinado con diversas verduras hechas al vapor, destacándose patatas, batatas, calabazas, tomates y algunas acelgas, la comida favorita tanto de su marido como del amigo de ambos; ellos le agradecieron, comenzando a comer dichos alimentos.

—Saben, definitivamente no confío en lo absoluto en Magnus. ¿No era qué Dominique mostraba cierto favoritismo hacia él por ser su sucesor?—cuestionó la mujer.

—Pocahontas, ¿qué nos quieres decir? No creemos que Dominique nos vaya a mentir; definitivamente parecía ser honesto esta vez—comentaba Smoke por su parte.

—Sea honesto o no, no debemos confiarnos, Tomás. Sabemos que él se ha vuelto más poderoso y nosotros debemos igualar su nivel como mínimo—aconsejó su amigo, quién daba un mordisco a un pedazo de pata que cortó con sus cubiertos.

El ninja gris le dio la razón a su amigo, siguiendo su comida de forma bastante calmada, cambiando el tema para hablar de alguna otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada a Magnus, ya que el ninja de humo tuvo suficiente de él por éste día.

Bastante alegre, el grupo finalizó su comida, preguntándole a Smoke para cuándo se casaría, contestando éste algo apenado que aún no encontró a alguna mujer que lo vuelva loco, diciéndole su amigo que ya encontraría "la horma de su zapato".

Aunque muy en el fondo, Smoke decidió ocultarle a todos que se sentía muy atraído por aquélla Mileena que vio junto a Magnus. Algo que sólo Enenra sabría de momento.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 **Cuándo dije que no participaban era porque todo era respecto al pasado y ellos en el presente no tenían participación como tal. Es más, diría que Shinnok protagonizó más ésta historia que Magnus y Sardian XD.**

 **Vamos con unas aclaraciones:**

 **—Cuándo Magnus menciona sobre los Dioses de la Muerte y los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, se refiere a que en Los Viajeros de Mundos descubrirá sobre estos, contándoles sobre Quan Chi, Nimbus y Hornbuckle. Además, conocerá a Tremor, Kano y Triborg. A Raiden y las chicas no se los cruza en ningún momento.**

 **—La derrota a manos de Tremor sucede en "El Rey Dragón y El Dios de la Muerte".**

 **—El tipo vestido de verde lima es Acid de Tierra 3, quién decidió acompañar a Magnus y Mileena en su viaje.**

 **—El tipo parecido a los hermanos SZ es Lien Tāo, un OC que vendría a ser la fusión de Bi Han y Noob Saibot mencionada en el ending de MKA de Noob.**

 **—Kritzsel era el esposo de D'Vorah. Su historia se cuenta en el capítulo 19 de Un Destino Diferente.**

 **—A Pocahontas le puse así porque encontré que dicho nombre es de la misma tribu que la de Tala.**

 **—Los tipos parecidos a Kano y Shujinko son versiones alternas de ellos, sólo que el Kano no tiene nada robótico en su cuerpo y está pelón, mientras Shujinko vendría teniendo su apariencia de MKD cuándo está en Chaosrealm. ¿Qué pasó para qué estén así? En Los Viajeros de Mundos lo verán.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
